


Let's All Be Awesome Friends Here!

by AwkwardBlueKitty



Category: The Avengers (2012), The Avengers - All Fandoms, Thor (2011)
Genre: F/M, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:07:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/443987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueKitty/pseuds/AwkwardBlueKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint thinks Steve is cheating on him in the BFF department, Coulson and a busty chick are together which freaks out poor Tony, Steve is faithful and innocent, Tony is jealous despite what he thinks, and yeah....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's All Be Awesome Friends Here!

“Tony, can you please stop staring at me like you want to jump me or something during meetings!” Steve’s face is completely red, practically the same shade of red on his uniform. It took him a good fifteen minutes to work up his courage to tell Tony about his ‘staring’. Usually it’s not _that_ bad however today…Steve feels like Tony should buy him dinner or some flowers. “It’s not very professional.” He wants to add ‘distracting’ but decides not to.

“Babe, be glad I’m only leering at you and not screwing you on the table which I really want to do, like, all the time. Would it be too obvious if I told everyone but you to leave the room and to stay out for like, hm, say a few hours?”

Steve shakes his head and groans into his hands “Tony…” He can feel Tony’s hands on his hips and doesn’t know if he should be grateful that Tony’s hands are not on his rear. If he has to pick between his hips or rear, his hips will win. Oh, how this relationship is teaching Steve to compromise. As well as having high tolerance and patience. And finding out just how far and deep his blushes can go.

“Mr. Stark, please reframe from doing any PDA with Steve.”

“You know what? I like the term ‘PDA’ instead of ‘molesting’ so let’s please use that term more, okay?” Tony smirks as Phil rolls his eyes at him. He’s about to comment further when something dawns on him. “Wait, why do you call Steve by his first name? And so casually too” Tony asks and yes, his hands are still on Steve’s hips because they fucking love it there. What can Tony say, he likes to spoil his hands.

Joining in on the fun, Clint walks up from behind them and throws an arm over Steve’s shoulders. “Oh, you are so adorable when you’re jealous! Isn’t he, Steve?” Clint pokes Steve’s stomach with his free hand and laughs when Tony pinches his arm that’s over his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Why do you have to hate on me, man? It’s common for a bro to get frisky with his BFF. Right, Steve?”

“I can’t believe you’re still clinging to that notion, Arrow Boy.”

“Whatever. Can you do all of us a favor and go hate over there, Tincan!”

Coulson doesn’t know whether or not to leave the two men to their ‘conversation’ and get back to work. However when he glances at an uncomfortable Steve he sighs. It doesn’t help Clint is pinching Tony back thus starting a fight with poor Steve stuck in the middle who is trying to make peace between the two grown men. Steve Rogers is truly a remarkable individual but even someone like him has limits. Right now he’s hitting it as both Tony and Clint continue to hang off of him and fight. How the other man can tolerate Tony as a boyfriend and Clint as a BFF is beyond him. “Children, please stop fighting and behave. Steve is not a toy, so stop treating him like one” Coulson can’t help but smile when he sees Steve’s grateful smile aiming towards his direction.

“Hey, don’t go leering at my boyfriend! Leer at your own damn boyfriend” Tony says while he tugs Steve’s body into his and slapping Clint’s wandering hands.

Coulson sighs heavily. “I don’t have a boyfriend, Stark. Nor am I ‘leering’ at Steve. I’m merely smiling back at him” there are times where Coulson seriously wants put either Tony or Clint, most often both, on his lap and give them a few good whacks. He’s pretty sure a timeout won’t work on them, a shame that is.

Clint blinks owlishly at Tony and says slowly “I don’t know if you know this or just in plain denial but everyone fucking leers at Steve, Tony.” This really shouldn’t be fresh news to anyone especially to Tony. Maybe Steve because he’s innocent and Clint highly doubts Steve really knows what a leer looks like despite dating Tony Stark. “Quit slapping my hands, dude!”

“Quit pawning my boyfriend!”

With Clint distracting Tony, Steve uses this opportunity to move out of Tony’s grasp and walk over to Coulson. He offers the other man a smile which the other man easily returns. Despite what Tony may think Steve knows Coulson is smiling at him. Not leering at him. “Hey Phil, would you like to get some coffee?”

“Oh my god, Steve just asked Coulson out for some coffee and we all know what that means! Can I watch? Oh, maybe even film it? Cause if you let me Coulson, I totally forgive you for cheating on me” an overly happy Darcy chirps. She’d been looking all over the place for Coulson before giving up on her search. Sometimes it’s hard trying to find one Phil Coulson in this big ass helicarrier. However, Darcy never has a problem finding Steve. It’s like a cool superpower she has and one she enjoys because Steve is just awesome to hang out with. And she found both men, it must be her lucky day! She walks up to Phil and kisses him on the lips.

Steve blushes at Darcy’s words and starts backing up a few steps from Coulson who is rubbing his forehead. Clint laughs in the background and does some catcalls in between his fits of laughter. Tony is……well, Tony is surprise, shock, scared, and stun. “What the hell? First off, Steve you are never, ever allowed to have coffee with Phil! Not in this lifetime or the next!” he turns his attention towards Phil, “And when did you get a girlfriend? I thought you were asexual!” Tony uses one of his hands to gesture Phil’s whole being. “Not only that, but a girlfriend who’s in her 20’s with double D’s. I wouldn’t call that being asexual but a horny man with good taste which doesn’t describe you at all.”

Once Tony’s panic attack is semi over, Phil speaks up “I’m not sure where you got the idea of me being asexual, Tony. Just because I don’t go molesting my partner in public like you’re so fond of doing with Steve-”

“I wish you would!”

Coulson quickly side-eyes Darcy before continuing on “Does not mean I don’t have relationships, Tony.” Walking up to Tony, Phil leans in and quietly whispers in his ear “And please reframe from being disrespectful towards my girlfriend. You honestly won’t like me if you do. This will be my first and last time telling you this.”  

Blinking a few times at the other man, Tony breaks into a wide grin. He swings an arm over Coulson’s shoulder. He feels like Coulson understands him. “Hm, I like this side of you…we have something in common. Hey, we should totally be BFFs now!” If Steve can have a BFF, so can he!

“Aw, this is going to be so awesome! We can go out on double dates since you two are BFFs like Steve and me here!” Darcy wraps her arms around Steve’s arm and beams up at him. Naturally Steve smiles down at her and is about to tell her how he likes the idea when another set of arms tug his other arm. He turns to see Clint glaring at him.

“Hey, I thought I was your BFF here! Have you been cheating on me? For how long as this been going on, hm? Was it something I said or did?”

Steve confusingly blinks at Clint. “You are my BFF, Clint. I wasn’t cheating on you. No matter how many times Tony keeps telling me he should be my BFF instead of you. I have been faithful to you.”

“Oh yeah, then what’s up with this chick clinging to your arm and declaring you her BFF? Care to explain that to me, mister?”

Looking from Darcy’s face to Clint’s face, it dawns on him. “Oh, Clint! When it comes to guys, you are my BFF just like when it comes to the girls, Darcy is my BFF here. No need to worry” Steve happily chirps. He hugs his arms that both Darcy and Clint are still clinging to, closer to him thus bring them closer to him.

Clint steps back a bit although still clinging to Steve’s arm. “That’s not how it works, Steve! You have to choose, man!” he pouts but yelps when Darcy whacks him on the head. She glares at him and says “Don’t make him do that! I’m completely fine with sharing him with you, Clint. There are just some things Steve is going to need a guy BFF for and other times a girl BFF.”

Thinking about it for a moment, Clint slowly nods his head. He doesn’t know what type of things Steve would need a girl BFF for but he’s totally down to being Steve’s guy BFF. “Hm, well when you put it like that…I guess I’m okay with it. Alright, I’m cool now. Hey, all three of us should get something eat! I’m starving over here!”

“Oh, me too! That’s why I came here to get Steve and ask if he’s hungry or wants some company. I think their serving lasagna today.”

“Fucking awesome! Let’s go, TFFs!”

“TFFs?” questions Steve who happily gets lead by both Darcy and Clint.

Smirking, Clint replies “Triple Friends Forever!”

“I like the sound of that!” Darcy laughs out loud as all three of them head off to get some hot tasty lasagna.

“Seriously Steve, quit picking up BFFs like stray cats and dogs” Tony shouts at Steve’s back. He’s not jealous. So what if a busty chick and a weirdo are clinging to his boyfriend at the moment? At least he gets to molest Steve whenever he wants which trumps over them any day. And he’s BFFs with one Phil Coulson. “By the way…are you two really dating? And why did it seem like I was the only one who didn’t know?”

Smiling at his girlfriend’s antics, Coulson tells Tony “Since Darcy is BFFs with Steve, its only natural she’s going to tell him about her relationships. As for Clint, well, he was hitting on her and I may have…slip a bit of information about how she’s taken so to kindly back off. He figured it out after a day.”

Squeezing Coulson’s shoulder, Tony smirks “Who would have thought you had a possessive strike in you! I think this is going to be a beautiful BFF relationship, Coulson.” He ignores Coulson’s sigh and asks “So you up for a double date tonight?” and then quickly adds "And no leering at my boyfriend!” 


End file.
